


Vampire Kisses

by gabrielleabelle



Series: The Smiling Girl [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Spike have some post-Slaying kissage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as [The Smiling Girl](http://gabrielleabelle.livejournal.com/182491.html). You don't need to have read that, though. Basically, just know that it's post-NFA, and Buffy and Spike have a daughter. It's a fluffy, happy place. :)

_**Schmoop_Bingo Fic: Vampire Kisses**_  
Title: Vampire Kisses  
Prompt: Neck Kisses  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 585  
Summary: Buffy and Spike have some post-Slaying kissage.

Notes: This is set in the same universe as [The Smiling Girl](http://gabrielleabelle.livejournal.com/182491.html). You don't need to have read that, though. Basically, just know that it's post-NFA, and Buffy and Spike have a daughter. It's a fluffy, happy place. :)

Buffy watched the dust fall to the dirt as she put away her stake. She exhaled a hiss as she wiped at the blood trailing down to her shirt. That one had gotten its fangs into her. Not of the good.

It was early, but getting bitten seemed like a good excuse to call it a night. Buffy made her way back to the too-small apartment she shared with Spike.

"You’re back early," Spike said as soon as she walked in. Of course, he’d been able to hear her approach.

"Is Anne asleep?" Buffy peeled off her jacket.

Spike had already made a beeline to her and was inspecting the bite wound. "What happened? Did you stake 'im?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, but kept still as Spike's fingers explored the extent of the injury. "Bite. Yes. Now, is Anne asleep?"

"At the moment. Make no promises as to whether she’ll stay that way through the night."

Well, it's not like the infant had parents who slept through the night, either.

Spike's hand was still at her neck.

"It's a shallow bite," Buffy said to reassure him. Since the pregnancy, he'd been a bit overprotective of her. The smallest thing would set him off worrying.

"I know. Just...you're bleeding."

Buffy angled her head away from him, exposing her neck. "I don't have to be."

There was almost no pause before Spike's lips met her skin. His tongue softly lapped at the spilled blood. Starting at the collar of her shirt, working back up to the bite, itself. Having a vampire boyfriend came in handy sometimes.

Spike walked backwards, pulling her along with him to the sofa. She knew that the blood on her neck was probably gone by now. Didn't matter.

With a twist, Buffy landed sprawled on the couch with Spike on top of her. His tongue traced the edges of the bite wound before pressing a light kiss on it. Buffy arched her neck and took the opportunity to run her fingers through his ungelled hair. The frazzled daddy look suited him so well.

"Don't like other vamps chomping on your neck, love," Spike murmured against her skin.

"I know. That's why I staked him." Buffy squeezed Spike closer, pushing her leg between his and tilting her hips up. Spike's full attention was on her neck, still. Typical vampire.

Spike gently laid a series of kisses, starting from just below the ear down to her collar bone. He didn't venture any further down, much to Buffy’s disappointment.

"Spike," she said, arching her back to thrust her breasts out.

He grinned down at her before lowering his head to, again, kiss her neck. "Can still smell him on you. Just trying to fix that."

"Ew."

Spike bit her with blunt teeth right where the other vamp had bitten her with fangs. The pleasure-y pain of it sent tingly ripples of excitement through Buffy's body.

"But the rest of me is feeling left out." Buffy pouted.

Spike raised his head. "Well, can’t have that, can we?" His handed started traveling down her body. "Know you probably got some post-Slaying energy you want to - "

Impatient with Spike's teasing, Buffy had hauled herself up, grabbed him around the shoulders and sunk her own teeth into his neck. Spike groaned, his arms giving out so he collapsed his full weight onto her.

Buffy giggled as she pulled away briefly. "Vampire kisses," she said before replacing her lips back onto his neck.

A grunt was his only response.

 _fin_


End file.
